


Cinco años en Venus

by Rea_Faol



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Magical Girls, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_Faol/pseuds/Rea_Faol
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que las Sailor Guardians derrotaron a Galaxia y ahora son libres de vivir sus vidas con la normalidad de cualquier otra chica de su edad.Rei y Minako se conocieron hace cinco años vistiendo el uniforme de Sailor. Ella no sabe en qué momento ocurrió, pero era innegable que Venus le había robado el corazón. ¿Logrará hacérselo saber?Contiene pequeñas referencias al anime de los 90' y al manga de Sailor V.Fanfic de Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. Los los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cinco años en Venus

** Cinco años en Venus **

Llevo meses preparándome para este día, imaginando las diferentes posibilidades, entre las llamas escarlata, sin una respuesta clara.

Tal y como planeé, termino de vestir a la última muñeca y con ella quedan listos buena parte de los preparativos para el _hana matsuri_ ; así que cierro las puertas del templo y me dirijo a mi habitación para cambiar el traje de _miko_ por algo más informal, como una camiseta roja ajustada de escote cuadrado con unos vaqueros oscuros. Coqueto pero sencillo. Tampoco quiero que Minako crea que me he tomado demasiadas molestias en escoger el vestuario justo el día en el que vamos a comer juntas. De lo que no me olvido es del detalle que me pongo al cuello: una cadena dorada de la que cuelgan el escudo y la lanza de marte, regalo de Mina por el día de San Valentín.

Todavía es temprano, prefiero ir con tiempo. Voy directa a la parada del autobús. Tras una breve espera y un trayecto de veinte minutos llego a mi destino y continúo a pies hasta la _Toho Gakuen_ , la escuela de artes escénicas y musicales de Tokyo _._ Entro y el conserje me da la bien venida. Ya nos conocemos, pues no es la primera vez que me dejo caer por aquí para recoger a Minako al final de sus clases. Oigo música en el piso superior, así que subo las escaleras y atravieso el pasillo, empujo la pesada puerta que lleva al salón de actos, dejando que la melodía y una voz que conozco bien invadan mis oídos.

La estancia es enorme, y a bajo de todo, en el centro del escenario, destaca una figura esbelta y rubia, cantando con pasión sobre sus sueños y esperanzas. Avanzo hacia ella bajando las escaleras entre las butacas y sé que mi presencia no le ha pasado inadvertida, pues puedo apreciar como sus ojos sonrieron al verme por el rabillo. Me siento en una de las butacas de la esquina, alejada de los demás alumnos y profesores, y contemplo el espectáculo. Es increíble como esta chica siempre brilla con luz propia y lo mucho que potencia su presencia en el escenario, aunque vista un simple chándal y se haya recogido el cabello en una coleta despeinada. No es ni de lejos tan glamuroso como los uniformes de _senshin_ que colgamos un año atrás, pero igualmente está espectacular, o quizás solo me lo parece a mí porque tiendo a verla con buenos ojos.

La actuación termina y todos aplauden. Yo no; no voy a darle esa satisfacción. Me mantiene la mirada y yo le dedico una media sonrisa que no tarda en devolverme. Una profesora sube al escenario y critica algunos puntos de su actuación, como la postura de los hombros y la proyección de la voz. Poco después suena el timbre, indicando el final de la jornada y, tras despedirse de algunos compañeros y compañeras, finalmente se acerca a mí sonriente y con el rostro perlado de sudor.

—¡Que sexy bienes hoy! —exclama la rubia—. Siempre te ha sentado bien el rojo.

Primer fallo en mi plan. Supongo que una no puede pasar desapercibida cuando es simplemente espectacular.

—Voy a ducharme y en seguida nos vamos —continúa.

Asiento y acordamos vernos en la cafetería, donde la espero en compañía de un té negro hasta que hace acto de presencia. Se ha hecho una trenza con el cabello todavía húmedo y viste un bonito vestido azulón de manga corta y escote _halter_ que le da por la mitad del muslo. Cuando se acerca a mí, mochila al hombro, veo que en su clavícula descansa la gargantilla dorada con el símbolo de venus que le regalé el mes pasado en San Valentín. Sí, ya es casualidad. Le hizo mucha ilusión, pues todas recordamos con nostalgia nuestros días como guardianas, pero también deseábamos poder vivir nuestras vidas sin amenazas constantes, siendo chicas normales, y eso es justo lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que derrotamos a Galaxia: ir a la universidad, salir de fiesta, ayudar a Usagi con la mudanza… Me resulta sorprendente que ya lleve un año viviendo con Mamoru, creí que la echaría de su casa a los tres meses de aguantarla; él asegura que ha madurado mucho desde que se lanzó a ayudar a Makoto con su proyecto de abrir una floristería.

—¿Ya has pensado en qué vas a ponerte para la boda de Haruka y Michiru? —me pregunta, emocionada, sentada a mi lado en el autobús. Roto los ojos, parece más emocionada por la ceremonia que las propias novias.

—Aún faltan dos meses, ni siquiera he pensado en ello.

—¡Ja! Típico de ti, no te preocupas por nada más de lo necesario. Yo le he dado tantas vueltas… y aún no tengo ninguna idea lo suficientemente buena: no quiero eclipsar a las protagonistas.

Ambas nos reímos. Si en algo que ha equivocado es en que no me preocupo por _nada_ más de lo necesario, cuando en realidad llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a cierto asunto que gira en torno a ella.

—No creo que pudieras eclipsarlas —bromeo—, tienen demasiada clase. Seguro que Haruka llevará un traje de _smoking_ color crema y Michiru un vestido impresionante, escotado y aguamarina con un ramo a juego. No podrías por mucho que lo intentases.

Minako reprocha, haciéndose la ofendida, y continúa hablando y fantaseando con la boda hasta que llegamos a nuestra parada.

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante que han abierto recientemente, decorado con pósteres de películas y musicales famosos, como _Desayuno con diamantes_ y _Wicked_. En cuanto lo vi supe que era perfecto para Mina, la cual observó minuciosamente cada cartel. Nos sentamos en una mesa de la planta superior, junto a la ventana, y en seguida nos toman nota.

—Esto me recuerda que en unos meses viene a Tokyo el musical de _Rent_ —comenta con un brillo de emoción en los ojos—. ¿Te apetece que vayamos juntas?

—Sí, claro, por qué no. Ese de _Los Miserables_ de la otra vez me gustó mucho.

—Sí, todavía recuerdo como lloraste cuando Ephonie empezó a cantar —responde entre risas.

Hago un esfuerzo vano por no sonrojarme, pero sé que no lo consigo y oculto mi rostro tras la carta mientras frunzo el ceño.

—Creo que voy a pedir la pasta con curri —continúa, tras un minuto de silencio.

En verdad no me sorprende nada su decisión. Me doy cuenta de que he estado más pendiente de calmar el pulso acelerado de mi corazón que de leer la carta, así que le hecho un vistazo rápido y me decanto por el salmón ahumado con ensalada de algas.

La comida transcurre con total normalidad, entre chistes malos, anécdotas, coquetéos y cotilleos. Al terminar decidimos ir al parque de atracciones. Antes íbamos mucho con las demás. Últimamente estamos todas demasiado ocupadas y es raro el día en el que podemos estar las cinco juntas, especialmente Ami, con la universidad, y Makoto, con la tienda.

No me entusiasman estos lugares, a ella le encantan; mientras esté a su lado no tengo que hacer ningún esfuerzo por fingir sentirme a gusto entre las atracciones y la muchedumbre.

Mina se aleja de mí corriendo, algo a llamado su atención y veo que se dirige a un nuevo puesto de tiro al blanco, en cuya estantería de premios se encontraba, entre otras cosas, un peluche de un gato níveo.

—¡Me recuerda tanto a Artemis! —me dice en cuanto me acerco.

Lo extraña mucho, lo sé; a penas comenzó el curso y ya está deseando terminarlo para poder volver a estar con él, pues al pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela de arte dramático Artemis se pasaba los días solo en el piso y decidieron que sería mejor que viviera con Luna, Usagi y Mamoru.

No se lo piensa dos veces. Paga al hombre del puesto y derriba todas las latas con facilidad. Puede que ya no luchemos contra el mal, pero todo lo que aprendimos, lo que somos, no se olvida.

Tras un largo paseo por el parque y haber montado en un par de atracciones paramos a tomar algo. Mina se sienta en un banco con su nuevo trofeo en el regazo y yo voy a por unos helados. Cuando regreso, veo desde la distancia como coquetea con dos chicos que se han acercado a hablar con ella. Son guapos, lo reconozco. ¡Maldita sea, siempre hace lo mismo! Siento que se me oprime el pecho cada vez que tontea con alguien, y cuando lo hace conmigo no sé si se burla de mí o realmente se está insinuando. Ni siquiera soy capaz de confirmarlo o desmentirlo con mis poderes, pues mis sentimientos por ella me abruman de tal manera que tenerla en mente hace que no me pueda concentrar. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Con Mamo había sido mucho más fácil en su momento, quizás porque los hombres son más simples y transparentes… y también más aburridos.

Una vez me repongo de la visión me acerco con paso firme, ignorando a los chicos y saludando a mi amiga.

—¡Vaya! —exclama uno de ellos mientras me devora con la mirada—. ¡Dos mejor que una!

Me siento en el banco. ¡Que asco!

—Sí. Chicas, ¿por qué no vamos los cuatro juntos a dar una vuelta?

—No, gracias, ya hemos caminado mucho —se excusa con amabilidad. Su expresión ha cambiado, ya no parece sentirse tan cómoda con estos energúmenos después del comentario.

—Nos gustaría estar solas —añado.

—Oh, vamos, lo pasaremos bien.

—¿Es que no entiendes lo que significa “no”? ¿Quieres que te haga un esquema? —le grito.

Ambos se miran, sorprendidos por mi respuesta, un tanto agresiva, al decir verdad. No quería sonar tan enfadada, eso implicaría darle demasiada importancia y no se merecen tal molestias. Uno de ellos chasquea la lengua y frunce en ceño antes de darse la vuelta. Se alejan de nosotras, dejando escapar un “serán zorras” lo suficientemente alto como para que podamos escucharlo. Veo que el rostro de Minako se tiñe de ira y se pone en pie, dispuesta a encarar a esos mamones. Agarro su muñeca y la detengo.

—No vale la pena —le susurro con voz dulce. Su semblante se relaja y me sonríe para volver a sentarse a mi lado—. Son unos idiotas. No se merecen tu tiempo.

En unos minutos terminamos nuestros helados, está empezando a ponerse el sol y ponemos rumbo a una plaza próxima a los almacenes del puerto.

—¡Vaya, que lugar taaan romántico! —exclama con sarcasmo. Quizás no ha sido tan buena idea venir hasta aquí.

—A mí me parece muy romántico.

—El olor a pescado y a neumático, las grúas… sí, desde luego es el lugar ideal para la cita de mis sueños —bromea.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme. ¿Realmente considera esto una cita o solo me está tomando el pelo? Se acerca a mi y toma mi mano entre las suyas, probablemente para tirar de mí y pedirme que vayamos a otra parte. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y el fuego de mi pecho se enciende.

—Aquí nos conocimos —le espeto, hipnotizada por el azul de sus ojos. Mina no puede camuflar su sorpresa.

—Sí… —responde, a falta de una respuesta más ingeniosa. Guarda silencio durante unos segundos que se me hacen eternos, sin romper el contacto visual—. Hace cinco años.

Trago saliva y las palabras salen solas de mi boca, con total sinceridad.

—Cinco años en los que no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza.

Minako se sonroja, ojiplática. Sé que yo también estoy como un tomate, lo noto, pero no puedo apartar la vista de ella. Sus ojos se tornan vidriosos y agacha la cabeza poco a poco.

—Rei yo…

No. No quiero oírlo.

—Perdóname. No debí haberlo dicho. Olvídalo ¿vale? Sigamos siendo amigas como hasta ahora, por favor.

Hay un hilo de desesperación en mi voz que me delata. Para mayor sorpresa, Mina me agarra con fuerza la mano y sacude la cabeza.

—No es eso… Sabes que no puedo…

—¿Que no puedes qué? ¿Aceptarme?

He sido un poco brusca, lo sé. No aguanto esta tensión, este dolor en el pecho. Ella me mira, seria y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—¡No! —exclama—. Es por la maldición.

La maldición. La había olvidado. ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? Me lo contó hace tanto tiempo. No le di importancia, quizás se lo habían dicho para asustarla, pues nunca he sentido que estuviese maldita. No esperé que se lo tomase tan en serio, ni que fuera algo que la hacía sufrir tanto… ¿Es quizás por eso que nunca se ha atrevido a salir con nadie? Pretendientes no le faltan.

—Mina, no estás maldita. —Ahora soy yo quien toma sus manos—. Y si lo estás yo puedo quitártela.

—¿Podrías? ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Lo que fuera. —Hago una breve pausa, antes de continuar con una sonrisa burlona—. Bueno, casi cualquier cosa —añado, intentando hacerme la interesante.

Le aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara y se lo paso por detrás de la oreja. Ella inclina el rostro, disfrutando del contacto. Me sonríe, y yo me derrito.

—Te quiero, Rei.

Me sonrojo, sorprendida. No me lo esperaba. Como tampoco me esperaba el beso que depositó sobre mis labios, envolviendo mi cuello entre sus brazos y embriagándome con su aroma.

Me pierdo en ese beso. Me dejo llevar por completo y caigo rendida al deseo. La abrazo por la cintura, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Mi lengua busca la suya y se regocija ante su tacto; la acaricia, la abraza, la disfruta como si fuera el néctar divino que me da la vida y a viva mi fuego.

Nos separamos, faltas de aire, con la frente pegada la una a la otra. Sonreímos.

—Si la maldición es cierta, espero que no seas mi amor verdadero.

Me río ante la ocurrencia. No sé muy bien como tomármelo.

—Lo sea o no, disfrutémoslo al máximo.

Esta vez soy yo quien la besa, dándole todo mi cariño. Cuando nos separamos tomo su mano y la beso también, acompañando el gesto de una sonrisa que Minako me devuelve. Esta chica brilla más que la luna en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Vamos, empieza a hacer algo de frío aquí.

Ella se deja guiar y camina a mi lado, sin soltarme.

—¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi piso? —me pregunta—. No me apetece pasar otra noche sola.

—Puedo pasar la noche contigo. Aunque no prometo dejarte dormir mucho —respondo, con picardía.

Ella suelta una carcajada.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Rei.

Me hago la ofendida, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te castigaré en nombre de Marte! ¡¡Con una ración de cosquillas!!

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! —comienza a correr por la plaza, camino a la ciudad, y yo la persigo, dándole cierta ventaja—. ¡Cosquillas no, Rei!

Cuando la atrapo, ya casi hemos llegado al paso de peatones. Me abalanzo sobre ella por la espalda y beso en su congestionada mejilla. La abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como la felicidad más absoluta me invade por completo, rodeándome de una sensación cálida y de paz, como si flotase dentro de una burbuja sumida en el más dulce de los sueños.

Jamás imaginé sentirme así. No sé en qué momento comencé a ser consciente que que Venus me había robado el corazón. Ahora lo alimenta, y no seré yo quien le niegue todo el amor que quiera darme o recibir.


End file.
